Nothing Left to Say
by TeamValdangeloStarkidHerondale
Summary: /He had somebody else to love, someone who would return his love. / A small song-fic of a night with a certain son of Hades and demigod of fire. Some sweetness, some angst, all Valdangelo.


_**Er, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I haven't the inspiration for Next Gen (Infernal Devices) or It's a Conundrum (Harry Potter) I Hate the Gods is on hiatus because I need to update other things and Turn to Gold is too be updated on… Monday? Yeah, Monday.**_

_**Disclaimer: HoH belongs to Rick Riordan**_

_**Edit: 23/05/14, Author's Note:**_

_**I have become aware that because of this site's rules, I am not allowed to post song lyrics not owned by me, even if I do have a disclaimer. So I've done as I'm supposed to and rid this story of the lyrics. It will all be a bit strange without the lyrics, but I've put a line break where the lyrics should have been. The song companion to this is **_**Nothing Left to Say by Imagine Dragons**

Nothing Left to Say

Yawning, Leo Valdez stood up and stretched, working the kinks out of his back. Feeling he had done a good job on his projects, he slowly walked out of Bunker Nine, striking a flame on his index finger for some light. Instead of going to the Hephaestus Cabin, like one would expect from a son of the god of blacksmiths and fire, Leo made his way to Cabin Thirteen, where the walls were made of obsidian and Greek fire burnt in the doorway, day and night.  
Slowly opening the door of the Hades Cabin, Leo tip- toed towards the bed, where a familiar body was already bundled up beneath the large black comforters. Leo could feel the small, affectionate smile tug at his lips against his will as he gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend, Nico di Angelo. Turning around, Leo made his way over to the wardrobe, where there were a couple of outfits for when he stayed the night.

* * *

Half- way through undressing himself, Leo looked up at the sound of whimpering that came from the bed. Creeping forward warily, Leo frowned and sat on the edge of the bed when he saw the grimace on Nico's face, and the small beads of sweat forming on his brow. Slowly, Leo reached forward to shake Nico awake. Nico had nightmares all the time, from his time in Tartarus, but Leo knew he was also a light sleeper. He just needed a little help waking up.

* * *

Bolting upright almost immediately, Nico's eyes snapped open and as if on instinct, he lashed out. Leo scrambled backwards, eyes wide at the wild look in Nico's eyes. When Nico calmed, his body relaxing, his expression becoming confused and disorientated, Leo crept forward and placed his hand gently on Nico's knee. Jumping, Nico glared instinctively, before once again relaxing when he realized who was with him, leaning his head on Leo's shoulder.

* * *

Neither of them spoke, Leo kissing the top of Nico's head before sliding the rest of the way out of his clothes, before pulling the covers around himself and Nico. They lay there for a moment, just watching each other, before Nico tentatively placed a hand on Leo's hip. It was a silent invitation for Leo to move forward, and so he did, wrapping his arms around Nico's bony figure, his head resting atop Nico's.

* * *

Nico buried his face into Leo's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. This was one of the times that he was glad he was at Camp Half- Blood. It was where he had someone to stay with him after nightmares, to hold him during the night. Though he would never admit it, Nico needed Leo. He kept Nico warm. He no longer wondered what it would be like to be a ghost, wandering the Underworld for all eternity…

* * *

Nico knew Leo could see the pain in Nico felt every time he thought of Bianca, of his mother and even of Percy. And he knew it broke Leo's heart, to see Nico have nightmares every second night. Sometimes though, Nico was glad for the pain, as scary as that was. He was afraid that if he was no longer 'broken' that Leo wouldn't want him around anymore, and that was even more painful a thought than people discovering he was gay, or that he often thought about death as the only solution to all the agony in his life. Leo meant everything to Nico- he was the one person in Nico's life that he could count on.

* * *

Nico no longer wanted to die; it was as simple as that. He hadn't killed himself during the Giant War with Gaea, and if he could handle that (along with seeing Percy constantly, when he didn't have Leo to comfort him) then he would be damned if he did it now. He now not only had his beloved sister, Hazel, to live for, but he also had Leo. His boyfriend. It still amazed Nico to be able to say that word and not be scorned for it.

* * *

Of course, there were people who still disliked the thought – hated it, even, but the boys were too far gone to care. They had fallen for each other before they even realised it, and when they did, well, they never looked back.

* * *

Nico remembered when he had first realised he was in love with Leo Valdez. He had been so confused. He thought he loved Percy Jackson- the one who saved him when he was a child, the one who was the hero from old stories. Nico _had _been in love with Percy, and he still was, he supposed, though the feelings were nowhere near as intense as they had been. Leo had filled the void that Percy had made in Nico's heart- or more, he was mending the break. Leo would like that phrase better.

Leo had saved Nico from despair…

* * *

It was time for Nico to move on from Percy, he knew that. His feelings would never be returned, he knew that. Percy was in love with Annabeth, and besides…  
Leaning back and looking up at Leo, who gazed back at Nico with sleepy, half- lidded eyes that were still bright despite the darkness, Nico felt his heart swell. To Leo's obvious surprise, Nico reached up and slotted his lips against Leo's, kissing him languidly. When he broke away, Nico saw that Leo was smiling gently, face flushed, seemingly pleased.

I love you.

Nico didn't need Percy. He had somebody else to love, someone who would return his love. Leo returned his love, maybe even more than Nico thought he would. He had never met someone like Leo, who just loved with all his heart.

I love you too. 

Leo was all Nico needed. Smiling, Nico kissed Leo again, harder this time, enjoying the spicy scent of Leo and the smile that was on the mechanic's lips.

_**And DONE! My first Percy Jackson/ any songfic on this account *feeling accomplished* What did you guys think of it? I might make a habit of writing songfics, I kind of like them. *grins* Anyway, review my lovely little pumpkins! **_

_**-Star xxxxo**_


End file.
